Two of a Kind
by Ela Black
Summary: Ella and Maine are travelling to Hogwarts with their best, redheaded friends. This year, though, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, again. They need to find out of to have to have fun in such a serious time, and how to survive their fourth year of jealousy, hatret and humor.


**Two of a kind**

**Written by:**

**Ela Black**

**and**

**Main1999**

"Hey, Ella, look at this!" Maine shouted from upstairs.

I turned off the television and ran upstairs. On the floor there was thousands of books with a guy on the covers. He smiled up at me with a 'charming' smile while lightning was striking behind him. I grimaced and kicked the book from my sight to above the corridor.

I walked to the first door to left and peeked inside, "Hello?"

The bedroom was dark, but very warm and comfortable. Maine was leaning over the writing desk to the room, holding some kind of book in her hands. She turned around with a smile, shoving the book in my face.

"Look at that! Isn't that horrible?" she laughed.

I took the book from her and examined the cover. It was the same, blonde man as on the other thousands of books with that stupid smile. I shuddered, there was something I didn't like about him, I didn't know what, though.

"Who is this creepy man?" I asked as I opened the window by the desk and threw it outside.

"That's Gilderoy Lockhart," Maine giggled and sat on the leaning chair, "Or as I call him; Blondie. Mom adores him since she got the books from your dad."

"I can hardly believe why he did that," I said casting a look at the door, "But who is this, Gilderoy Heartlock?"

"Lockhart," she corrected as she jumped on a king sized bed, "He's a so called writer who writes about his 'adventures'."

I nodded, but wasn't absolutely sure about him. It didn't sound like Maine wasn't exactly raving about him. Adventurer or not, he looked like a jerk.

"How many books did my father give your mom?" I asked.

Maine shrugged as she dangled her legs from the bed, "Many, he wanted to get rid of them as fast as possible. They were gifts from Lockhart himself since your father allowed to set them up to his shop."

My father owned a bookshop in Scotland, like the one in Diagon Alley. Since it's a good piece from Scotland and England, he wasn't around in the house very much, which is why I always visited Maine and her mom. We both lived in Privet Drive with Harry Potter himself, though we don't actually visit him that much. Mostly because of his 'family', his aunt and uncle, who knows that we're witches and always shouts at us for showing our faces.

I looked down at the desk and saw a moving picture of a group of redheaded people, one blonde and one brunette girl in front of a huge house, smiling to the camera and waving. I smiled at the memories we had with those, it was heartwarming.

"Girl, wake up," Maine snapped me out of my thoughts, "It's late! Mom can't see us awake now!"

I sighed, "Let's get going, then."

We moved the books away in our way to Maine's bedroom and readied ourselves to sleep. Maine didn't have an extra bed, so we had to sleep next to each other. It was kind of awkward, but at the end we finally fell asleep, unknowing what would happen later.

* * *

"Ella, wake up!" I heard someone whisper as I was shook awake.

"Not now, dad," I mumbled as I pulled the sheets above my head, "First pancakes, then wake me up."

"Honestly, woman, you are such a glutton."

I jolted up awake to teach the intruder a lesson, but hit my forehead on his instead. I groaned and rolled on the floor, clutching my head. I opened my eyes and saw a redheaded boy, at my age, standing above me.

"FRED!" I exclaimed and hung my arms around his neck, "You've come to save me from this sicko house!"

Fred laughed and hugged me back. He put me down back on the ground with smiled, "Actually, we we're going to get Harry, but thought that we could stop by and get you out."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "We?"

"Stop the gushy moment and get a move on!" I heard George scream outside above the motor sound. Wait, motor?  
I quickly moved to the window and Fred's twin, George, their little brother Ronald and Maine sitting in a small, flying, blue car. Of all the mischief we had done in our three years of Hogwarts, this went on the top of them all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
